Triple A-P
Triple A-P is a new episode of A-P squad. This episode features the debut of Adrian and Abby Matthews both of whom will appear again!. Plot In the city of Bellwood a woman was driving her car. Immediately the woman heard a noise. The hood of the car was torn off as a tetramand criminal stood. The tetramand had looked at the woman "Surrender your base to us!" He yelled in her face, just as the woman fainted. Suddenly he turned to see a girl "Hey! Pick on someone else you big dolt!" A girl had screamed. The tetramand immediately laughed at the girl. This puny thing was going to challenge her?! "HAHAHA! You're just a little child! How can you tank all of this?!" The girl was revealed to be Abby as the camera zoomed in to see Abby, and Adrian. The metatrix suddenly glowed Metatrix: Are you seriously going to challenge this guy? A tetramand would easily rip you in half. Then promptly sweep you under the ocean. "Okay metatrix! Way big!" Out of nowhere the Metatrix turned her into another alien. Her body split apart into several floating pieces of shards! MindMatter: OH COME ON! THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! The metatrix made a sudden noise. "MindMatter's hard and durable enough to block tetramand fist. Be grateful!" The tetramand leaped up just as Adrian suddenly turned into four arms. Immediately the two grappled repeatedly before Four arms threw him away. He fell into deep ground, annoyed by this alien. Immediately MindMatter trapped his legs in the matter beneath him. Mindmatter covered his arms in more matter as she reshaped it into gauntlets that kept him down. The tetramand roared in anger, Adrian suddenly turned into NightHowler. "You got to give up soon! It's time to bring more a-game!" NightHowler suddenly used his shadow manipulation to create chains. Instantly the two spun him around before throwing him into the large waters beneath the highway they were on. "Ah, we did it. Right sis?" NightHowler said The tetramand broke free and smashed a support of the highway. This caused it to nearly fall. "Metatrix! Citrakayah!" Abby yelled out "DONE!" The metatrix said She became a citrakayah and ran off. NightHowler suddenly became humungousar and held the support growing in size. Abby had ran off and grabbed every one. Taking each of them off the highway and on to safe ground. Immediately A translucent Chronosapien appeared. Chron had created another figure. Ayden Matthews had suddenly transformed out of nowhere. The tetramand saw Ayden's light. But was suddenly blasted by electricity. A frankenstrike standing in front of him. "Where ever I am. You're about to get a SHOCKING end!." Frankenstrike slammed his fist into the tetramand and suddenly shocked him. The Tetramand was sent back just when another electric blast took him out. Immediately Abby came to the area to see the Transylian. "Who are you?." She said curious as to what he was. His blue omnitrix timed out revealing Ayden Matthews. Abby's eyes widened. He just stared at the teen. "What?" Ayden said not shocked at all. Intro Skip Adrian had appeared next to them. He managed to use NRG and NightHowler to fix the support and make sure everything was alright. "Oh. You found dad but, why is he younger?." "This is just weird. But hold on. How did you get here?." "Some chronosapien. He might of been right." "Apparently something bad's gonna go wrong in the future." Instantly a drop ship was revealed as future Ayden dropped down as Jetray. "Oh..shoot" Abby said. Future Ayden turned back upon landing and walked towards them "You did good. But it could've of been a bit better." He turned to past ayden. "And why is he here?." Future Ayden stared at his past version. "I sort of was sent here to hang with my descendants. Who's in the drop ship?." He turned to see the drop ship. Immediately it landed as a few figures exited the ship. Nal, Friction, And echo were outside. Echo sighed as she turned to see Abby. "Can we go already?! I'm literally bored from this." Nal looked at her friend. Immediately he formed an object made out of Mana. "We have a new friend." He looked at past Ayden and then turned to Echo. "Besides! You already ate." Echo shuddered at remembering that event. "It wasn't me that ate, tell it to mister gluttonous up there!." Friction was busy reading. He glared at Ayden making weird hand gestures. The 11 year old merely stared at him like he was crazy. "I don't like you..." Friction then suddenly smiled and sped past him now behind ayden. "JUST kidding! Do you like bombs?." "Um..I guess?." Ayden said obviously weirded out. "Okay. We got tons of bombs in the base!." "Okay that's enough! Seriously past me. These guys are far enough." Future Ayden said. A yell was heard from the ship. "Hey! Get in the ship! We're already late!." This was Spike Junior calling Ayden Matthews had a smirk on his face as He hit the omnitrix. He suddenly changed into a large insectoid creature with two stinger arms and another on his behind. Abby and Adrian both entered the ship followed by Aydens. The ship was much larger with a sort of Alien ship appearance. It was black with white parts and large wings fitted with boosters. The inside was much bigger though. Inside were a bunch of high tech devices and Monitors. He had seen several cameras and large scanning machinery used for security. Instantly he turned back looking around. The ship flew off to space. Of course this was something not even the plumbers could make!. Future Ayden appeared looking at his past self. "You'll get used to space. It's not really beautiful out here." The ship suddenly landed inside a large space tower. It was humongous and filled with tons of devices. His past self looked surprised. He didn't expect there to be a SECRET BASE. "So no evil is around?." "Well we don't have evil in space much. Since Ceneus tried to destroy the entire omniverse nothing has happened." Future Ayden said. "BUT we do have some recurring foes on earth." A noise was heard as Spike Junior devoured an entire table. Digi and Nal looked...really not happy "His eating is worse then his intelligence!" Digi said. "He'll calm down soon, hopefully." Nal said. Past Ayden entered "So what do you guys do?." The others looked. "We'll show you at training."Adrian Matthews chimed in. "And it's quite easy." Spike Junior ate everything else nailed down. Ayden Matthews had a look of disgust on his face. Immediately spike had a sheepish grin forming. "Sorry! I lose control sometimes." Spike said giggling. An alert rung as all of them entered. They merely stood still. Future Ayden looked at his Past self. Immediately Ayden looked at his dial. "Wanna see something cool?." Spike had looked at him. "Sure! GO ahead!" He said giggling still. Ayden hit his wire-watch and suddenly became large and robotic! Ayden yelled out his name "Radiator!" Radiator flew up as Future Ayden facepalmed. "Now, If I remember correctly." Radiator tried to create small nuclear pellets but instead made some sort of ball. Immediately he'd throw it. Future Ayden looked shock as the ball blew up the obstacle and damaged the room. The others cheered as Future Ayden looked sad. "I'm so fired!." He immediately evacuated the room. "So how'd I do?." Radiator said as he'd follow. Immediately he turned into Firefox. Firefox was a slender Fox like alien who could manipulate heat and cause combustion. Firefox had stared around. He was a bit tall and slender. With some reddish fur. PAUSE SHOWER Characters *Ayden Matthews *Adrian Matthews *Abby Matthews *NightHowler(Credit to aaronbill) *MindMatter(Credit goes to aaronbill) *FireFox(Debut) *Radiator *Insector(debut) Category:Episodes Category:A-P Squad Category:MercilessOne